1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to public address systems and more particularly pertains to a new public address system for facilitating amplification for public speaking by providing a portable wireless microphone and a base unit operationally couplable to a pre-existing speaker.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a base unit and a transceiver positioned in the base unit. A microphone having a transmitter is operationally coupled to the transceiver. A processor is positioned in base unit and operationally coupled to the transceiver for adjusting and outputting an audio signal received from the microphone through the transceiver. An audio control is operationally coupled to the processor for inputting an adjustment to the audio signal. An output port is configured for connecting to an existing speaker to broadcast the audio signal.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.